youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
KPopp
FOR MORE INFORMATION ABOUT KPOPP, PLEASE VISIT THE KPOPP WIKI. Kelly Popp (born ), better known online as KPopp, is a gamer on YouTube. The first video she uploaded was in 2006 of her skateboarding (doing a nose stall). Her next upload was in 2010, it was a gaming video, which made her a famous gamer on YouTube today. KPopp is currently a YouTube partner. She makes many gameplay video series, such as The Sims 3, The Walking Dead, Dating Simulators, Facade, Grand Theft Auto 4/5, Call of Duty, and many other games. Early life Kelly has been always mentioning numerous times on how she was a friendly student but had performed some mischief around in school and the outside world. She revealed during her deleted Bully ''livestream that when she was a senior, she and her friend went inside the female restrooms, where the two had confronted some sophomore cheerleaders who appear to be prepping up. The two had an idea that they will pretend to poop inside the stalls, so that they could disgust the cheerleaders who were prepping up. So the two grabbed two apples (one for each) and went inside their stalls, where both of them dropped the apples into the toilet and made sounds of relief of releasing poo, which successfully disgusted the cheerleaders. However, when Kelly attempted to flush the apple, it got stuck in the whole, where she called her friend over to her stall to help her flush it, where they successfully flushed it but it made a strange noise, so the two made a run for it. But five minutes later, both of them returned and found half of the restroom was flooded. Kelly also mentioned during the "KPopp Learns to Drive" video that she was driving with her friend to Indiana beach, where Kelly had made the volume of the playing techno music up high, as she mentioned that she liked the genre. Whilst Kelly was making a turn, she lost a side-view mirror. Kelly never specified what happened next, as she continued playing the game. YouTube career Kelly opened her YouTube account under the name KPopp on February 18, 2006 with a sports video showing a teenager Kelly doing a skateboarding trick called an "Nose Stall". A few years later following the sports video, she started doing ''Call of Duty ''and ''MW2 ''commentaries, and Let's Plays on ''Heavy Rain, Red Dead Redemption ''and hilarious glitch videos. Then, KPopp began uploading Let's Plays and playthroughs on action-themed, mystery-themed and shooter-themed videos, including ''Justice in Pike's Basin ''live commentaries, flash games and other types of games such as ''Façade. KPopp spawned a fanbase named "Popptarts", and references her subscribers as "Popptarts" and "Manlytarts"; at times. On an interview with SimsTabloid, KPopp explained her reactions to numbers of subscribers, "It is a little strange. I remember jumping for joy and freaking out when I got my first subscriber. Everything after that has been awesome, but I haven’t freaked out quite as much! I’m just really happy because I love interacting with the people who watch my videos. I love replying to comments and messages when I can. It sucks because I get so many. There was a time when I would reply to every comment and message I got. I had to stop doing that after about 40,000 subscribers because it would take 4+ hours to respond to everything. YouTube has been the reason for so many of the best moments in my life so far. I’ve met so many amazing people that when I really stop to think about it… I just cannot control my emotions. There are so many things that viewers don’t always see about YouTube content creators. A lot of people want to point fingers and call some people fake or in it for the wrong reasons, but I’m very lucky. I think people can tell that I am a genuinely good person. Or maybe not, I can be kind of mean to video game characters because they do not have feelings. I swear, I’m a really caring and nice person though! I’m this weird mix of awkward, sarcastic, and nice so it usually just results in silliness." KPopp explained how she got the idea for The Sims 3 Hunger Games, "I was reading the second book of the Hunger Games trilogy and it just kind of hit me. I knew it would be a lot of fun. I just had to figure out how to make a Sims 3 interpretation of it. A lot of times when people come to the series they are expecting it to be exactly like the Hunger Games in the books/movies. Clearly, that would be difficult to do on the Sims. I enjoy the fact that my Sims Hunger Games is based more off luck and chance for the most part. I let the Sims have their free-will and very rarely control them unless it is challenge time or something else important. The series just makes me laugh so hard. It is always really fun to rewatch what happened when I am in the editing process. I am really glad people seem to be enjoying it as much as me." Personal life KPopp resides in Chicago, Illinois. KPopp is currently in a relationship and lives with her boyfriend, Alexander Wachs, popularly known as Whiteboy7thst. He is another YouTube gamer who has a lot in common with KPopp. In August of 2014 Kelly and Whiteboy7thst (Alex) were both arrested for possession of cannabis, they were both bailed out a day after and have not said much about the arrest. In 2011, She met Alexander in Georgia, United States as revealed in Alex's "Draw My Life" video. After Alex had a small visit at her house, he found himself robbed; where after the incident he lived with her in a rented house in the woods. In 2014, Kelly and her boyfriend Alexander (aka Whiteboy7thst) were arrested for having to possession 30-500 grams of marijuana. The following day after a night at the prison, Kelly and Alexander were bailed out with a $35,000 to pay. Kelly and Alexander have decided to keep low about the topic, to avoid more misinformation by the press and viewers. Current Series Gaming Sims 3 * Sims 3 Façade (Series Over) * Sims 3 Hunger Games (Series continuing into Sims 4) Sims 4 * Sims 4 Ugly Challenge (Unknown) * Sims 4 SERIAL KILLER (Ongoing Series) * Sims 4 Pregnant Challenge (Unknown) * Sims 4 Gallery Showcase (Appears Occasionally) Grand Theft Auto IV * Kelly's Police Brigade * LMAO! Carmageddon (Appears Occasionally) Grand Theft Auto V * Grand Theft Auto V free-roam * Kelly's Cab Service (Appears Occasionally) Minecraft * BapCraft Infected (Appears Occasionally) * BapCraft Skyblock (Appears Occasionally) Other Games * Deiz (Series Over) * Kitty Powers Matchmaking Service (Ongoing Series) * Dumb Flash Games (Ongoing Series) * (P)lannets (Ongoing Series) * High School Dreams: Best Friends Forever (Series Over) * Cinders (Series Over) * Sherlock Holmes: Crimes and Punishments (Appears Occasionally) * The Vanishing of Ethan Carter (Series Over) * Exit Second Life (Appears Occasionally) * Dragon Age: Inquisition (Series Over) * Desperate Housewives: The Game (Ongoing Series) * Until Dawn (Series Over) * Dating Sims (Appears Occasionally) * Life IS Strange (Series Over) * Heavy Rain (Series Over) * Beyond Two Soles (Series Over) Non-gaming * Lootcrate Unboxing (Appears Occasionally) * Kell's Kitchen (Appears Occasionally) KPopp's Wikipedia's KPopp has fan-made wikipedia's made by her "PoppTarts" and "ManlyTarts". * KPopp Wikia * The Sims 3: Hunger Games Wikia * The Sims 3: Pregnant Challenge Wikia Trivia * KPopp was identified as a Potterhead (Harry Potter official fan name) and a Tribute (The Hunger Games official fan name), ** Potterhead: When she revealed on the introduction of Season 1 of the Sims 3 Hunger Games. *** Kelly owns a collectors edition of the Harry Potter books. *** Kelly also re-read the Harry Potter books. ** Tribute: She created the series loosely based on the novels and films. *** Kelly has read the books of the franchise, as revealed in an interview with SimsTabloid. * It was identified that Kelly has seven expansion packs of The Sims 3. * She revealed that from 10-16, she would always download custom content from the The Sims Exchange and that she would spend hours there. * Kelly interprets a character called Sister Ivana Bangkok. * Kelly has a Nintendo Wii given to her by an ex-boyfriend. * Kelly was interviewed by SimsTabloid. ** In the interview she revealed her favorite Pregnant Challenge daughter was Anorexia. ** She also revealed how she thought of making a The Sims spin-off series to The Hunger Games. ** She also revealed she read the books of The Hunger Games. ** She also revealed that she and her friend is planning to make a Dating Simulator. * Kelly co-owns a minecraft server with her boyfriend, Whiteboy7thst, named BapCraft. * Kelly was a shy troublemaker at a very young age, although she was very friendly. Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers